1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an analog input module for a programmable logic controller and, more particularly, to an analog input module having a plurality of channel inputs.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, analog input modules are well-known. Measuring instruments, such as measuring transducers, thermocouple elements, voltmeters and other measurement circuitry, can be connected to an analog input module in a programmable logic controller. The analog input module forwards signals that are received by the measuring instruments and measurement circuits to an amplifier of the programmable logic controller.